Una pequeña esperanza
by Yui Tori
Summary: Kazemaru con dieciocho años de edad descubre que sus padres cometieron el infame de haberse aprovechado de su primo... El se hará cargo de este y su problema, "el no poder caminar"... años después su trabajo no es suficiente para ayudar a pagar las terapias de Kirino; por lo cual decide trabajar en un club nocturno.
1. Comenzó mal, terminara peor

_**Tori: hola! ... se que me he ausentado mucho tiempo... pero... pasar al ultimo grado de preparatoria es un fastidio total =.=U **  
_

_**Gil: en fin! un nuevo fic, esperamos que les guste! **_

* * *

_**Una pequeña esperanza.**_

_Siempre era tedioso y horrible ver a un miembro de tu familia sufrir... más si es alguien cercano a ti... Odio verlo sufrir, tan joven; apenas tiene 14, y no tiene ningún amigo... no sale de casa y estudia en esta. Me entristece el hecho de verlo impedido, ahí tendido en su silla de ruedas. Tenía dos trabajos, el primero... pues no dio mucho; soy ingeniero en robótica, cree robots para vender... pero apenas si pude vender algunos... y con el presupuesto que tengo... es imposible, no puedo pagar la operación de mi primo; así que actualmente trabajo en un club nocturno... de lo que sea, a veces mesero... pero más de bailarín... o el trabajo más antiguo del mundo. No tenía más opción, tengo que ayudar a Ranmaru..._

_Todo comenzó cuando regrese a mi casa, de un día de clases; mis padres no estaban y encontré a Ranmaru ahí... llorando, pare ese entonces... tenía apenas 8 años, tenía serios golpes, moretones. Me miro y vi temor en sus ojos, tire mis maletas y corrí a abrazarlo, lo conocía desde que era un bebe y verlo en ese estado me dolía. _

_Trate de hablar con él, pero a lo que llegamos me dejo... en shock, Ranmaru me dijo que había sido violado por mi padre... lo cual me hizo explotar; en cuestión de días, había metido a mis padres en la cárcel... a mi padre... por abusar de mi primo... y a mi madre, por cómplice... lamento el hecho de que sean mis padres, pero... es mi primo! Su familia!... pero siempre vinieron consecuencias... tras eso... Ranmaru no se podía parar... ni caminar, no podía mover los pies; lo lleve con el doctor... y su diagnostico, fue muy alarmante "sus extremidades inferiores están paralizadas" eso me dejo petrificado. Desde ese entonces me dedique por completo a cuidar a Ranmaru y a mis estudios... aunque el... no podía caminar..._

Y eso recae en el presente...

-no crees que deberíamos ir a visitar a Kazemaru?-hablo Midorikawa por celular.

-claro! Mañana es 12! Porque no vamos con el... después de lo que paso... con su familia... el, perdió contacto con nosotros, incluso... dejo que Endo cometiera una estupidez!-dijo Suzuno.

-no hables así, de Endo...-dijo Tachimukai

-hay que volver al punto! Mañana! A las 5 en la casa de Kazemaru...-dijo Fubuki.

-ok!-dijeron los demás en línea para luego colgar.

Miércoles 12 de diciembre...

Kazemaru se había despertado, se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Kirino para ver como se encontraba...

-Buenos días...-saludo Kirino sonriente.

-buenos días...-dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado del menor.

-es 12 verdad?-dijo Kirino.

-si... hoy decoraremos la casa...-sonrió débilmente Kazemaru, mientras miraba al mayor y se levantaba-ven, es hora de bañar...-dijo para luego mover las sabanas y comenzar a desvestirlo.

Si bien Kirino, después de lo que paso cuando tenía 8 años, le había costado tomar confianza a que Kazemaru lo cambiara, pero luego con el tiempo, se fue dejando... cambiar, aunque le daba pánico ver su cuerpo 100% desnudo. Kazemaru, hizo todo lo que podía para que el menor se sintiera cómodo con su presencia... a pesar que por las noches tenía su "trabajo" y por el día se dedicaba completamente al menor.

-estaremos solos tu y yo-dijo Kirino mientras vestía un short y una camiseta.

-claro...-sonrió el mayor- y are tu favorito.

-...mmm que aras? Todo me gusta-dijo mientras jugaba con el agua de la tina.

-jajaja... ya verás...-tomaba un poco de shampo y se lo esparcía por todo el cabello.

.

.

.

Así paso el día... hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse... Ambos pelilargos estaban sentados junto al árbol leyendo un cuento de navidad, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-ahhh quien será?-se levanto Kazemaru.

-mmmmm-Kirino se quedo sentado junto al árbol mientras veía al mayor marcharse.

Tocan nuevamente.

-ya voy!-dijo Kazemaru acercándose a la puerta y abrirla.

-SORPRESA!-gritaron en coro.

-ahhh...-se asusta ante la sorpresa- Fubuki, Goenji, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Suzuno, Nagumo , Kidou, Fudou... Endo... pero qué?...-dijo anonadado mientras miraba a los mencionados... y observaba que no venían solos.

-siempre te niegas... y dices que no puedes, cuando te invitamos...-dijo Midorikawa.

-así que nosotros decidimos venir...-dijo Fubuki.

-ahhhhh...-sorprendido-gracias... pero... no debieron molestarse.. –dijo apenado.

-no, te avergüences! Y déjanos pasar! Hace mucho frio!-renegó Fudou. Haciendo que todos se rieran.

-bueno... bueno...-les abre la puerta por completo y deja entrar a la multitud de gente.

Entraron y en la sala vieron a Kirino sentado... los más jóvenes lo miraban extrañados por qué no se levantaba mientras que los adultos lo saludaban...

-hola Kirino...-dijo Midorikawa.

-qué lindo te has puesto...-dijo Fubuki

Unos adultos mas como Kidou, Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Suzuno y Nagumo saludaron al menor.

-ahhhh-Kirino estaba más asustado que nunca, era la primera vez que veía a tanta gente.

-calma... niña... no te asustes...-dijo Kariya mientras miraba al pelirosado.

-mmmm...-trato de hacerse para atrás.

-Kariya... creo que la estas asustando... –hablo Shindou.

-mmmm no... Soy una chica...-dijo Kirino en un susurro.

-ahhh enserio?!-Dijo Kariya-pues enserio! No lo pareces!-se acerco aun mas a Kirino.

-Kariya, no lo acoses...-aparecieron Yuuichi, Tsurugi, Tenma y Yukimura.

-ohhh tal parece... ya conocieron... a Ranmaru?-dijo Kazemaru, mientras se aparecia con Hakuuryu y Shuu.

-si... pero... porque no se levanta?-pregunto Tenma.

-Tenma... Kirino... no puede mover los pies...-dijo Kazemaru mientras tomaba al pelirosa en brazos-está impedido...-toma al menor, camina y lo sienta en un sofá de la segunda sala. Los menores lo siguieron.

-no puede caminar?-dijo Tsurugi, mientras miraba a Yuuichi y este lo miraba también (Yuuichi puede caminar).

-bien... chicos, les tengo una misión, socialicen con Ranmaru... el no tiene amigos desde los 8... trátenlo bien...-dijo para luego irse, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-entonces... tu eres Kirino Ranmaru...-dijo Yuuichi.

-si...-dijo nervioso.

-vamos, no tienes por qué estar nervioso...-dijo Tenma sonriente.

-bueno... es que... yo...-se encoge de hombros.

-no sabes cómo socializar con nosotros...-dijo Shindou.

-ahhhh -asintió con la cabeza.

-pues bien, comencemos desde el principio... yo soy Shindo Takuto...-dijo en castaño-mucho gusto...-le da la mano al pelirosa.

-...-no sabe si tomarla y luego estrechan sus manos-mucho gusto-sonrió.

-hola! Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma... ellos son... Yuuichi Tsurugi...

-hola!-saludo el mencionado.

-y Tsurugi Kyousuke-dijo Tenma

-hola...-saludo el hermano menor.

-hola... –dijo Kirino.

-Hola Kirino-san!-dijo Shuu muy contento.

-hola...-dijo Hakuuryu

-mmm y que es lo que te gusta hacer?-dijo Yukimura.

-pues... estudio en casa... Kazemaru-san me cuida... leo... mucho... mí libro favorito es... bueno tengo 3 favoritos: el burlador de Sevilla, Romeo y Julieta y Oliver Twist-dijo emocionado.

-ahhh a ti te gusta mucho leer... a nosotros el soccer!-dijo Tenma.

-a todos ustedes?-dijo mientras los miraba.

-si... aunque... a mí también me gusta leer... Hamlet, la Ilíada, la Odisea... mmm me gusta más leer sobre la antigua Grecia-dijo Shindo.

-dejemos los libros! Justo ayer tuve un examen y no me quiero acordar...-dijo Kariya. A lo que todos menos Kirino comenzaron a reír. El de ojos dorados sentía sus mejillas arder en segundos, se había sonrojado de la vergüenza; pero esto se le quito cuando noto que el pelirosa lo estaba observando detenidamente, cuando este se dio cuenta que el Kariya lo observaba miro hacia otro lado.

.

.

.

-mmmm de que hablan?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-pues... que, te cases...-dijo Midorikawa mientras tomaba un poco de soda.

-vamos... Kazemaru... ya tienes 25...-dijo Fubuki.

-y? no me pienso casar... no para que Kirino sufra lo mismo...-dijo serio.

-mmmm no necesariamente tiene que ser con uno que conozcas de la noche a la mañana... puede ser uno de los que ya conozcas...-dijo Tachimukai.

-Olvidelo... gracias... pero no...-sonrió débilmente.

-claro que no! No eres feliz así...-dijo Suzuno.-te conseguiré pareja en un dos por tres!-dijo animado.

-ahhhhh-todos se quedaron atónitos mas cierto castaño fanático a las bandas anaranjadas

* * *

**Kazemaru: **

_Yo nunca en mi vida trate de luchar por mis sueños, mis padres me decían que hace, como actuar, como vestir; pero ahora...que lo pienso he cambiado mucho, desde el día en que coloque a mis padres en prisión... me arrepiento varias veces ya que mi madre era tan buena... pero... todo lo que haces se paga..._

_Cuidar a Kirino fue de cierto modo agradable. Aunque al principio él y yo no nos llevábamos bien... pero con el tiempo fui ganándome su confianza... el me consoló cuando Endo se caso... lo recuerdo bien. No asistí a la boda y a la celebración... más bien... desde entonces no quería saber nada de nada y de nadie... solo Kirino y yo... en nuestra pequeña burbuja..._

* * *

**Tori: bueno, eso es todo por hoy! hasta la otra!**

**Gil:... sayo!**


	2. No hay luz en el horizonte

_**Tori: hola! ... estoy de regreso!**  
_

_**Gil: gracias por leer :3**_

_**.**_

_Momochanx6, MizuKi-chan-18, Diana master, Kim Natsuyaki y The-Queen-Nasuda_…

**Gracias por sus Reviews :3 los lei emocionada xD (es que me emociono con una nada =.=U)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: No hay luz en el horizonte.**

Unos cuantos días habían pasado, era el día de fin de año he inicio de año nuevo, Kazemaru caminaba por las desoladas y frías calles con un suéter y una bufanda que le cubría hasta los labios; llevaba en unas bolsas las medicinas que Ranmaru ingería para poder rehabilitarse. Eran muy caras por lo que accedió a hacer _Todo _para pagar, el farmacéutico aprovecho esta oportunidad para apoderarse de los servicios que el peli-largo le brindaría.

Un tormento extenuante, pero así era su pobre y triste vida... tenía que darlo todo por él... la única persona la cual confía después de tanto sufrimiento. Seguía caminado distante, mientras se apartaba la bufanda un poco, sacaba un cigarro lo encendía con el encendedor y fumaba un poco; no es que sea adicto al tabaco... o algún otro tipo de cigarro, es solo que la nicotina que entraba en sus pulmones lo relajaba, le quitaba esos sentimientos de encima.

-Vamos! se uno más y hazte la prueba! Es gratis y confidencial... campaña contra el VIH-SIDA-una móvil apareció patrocinando.

_Lo que faltaba, que ahora en mi calma y quietud aparezcan estos locos... hay con sus... temas... ignore el mensaje y seguí caminando. Por cada paso que daba veía mas y mas afiches de la enfermedad, tire mi cigarro y seguí con mi camino hasta que de repente algo extraño paso. A unas tres cuadras de mi hogar fui interceptado por un carro completamente negro. El que estaba en el lado del conductor bajo el vidrio y se dirigió a mí. _

-FBI-le enseña su placa-Señor Kazemaru necesitamos su ayuda...-dijo el hombre.

-Kansaki, ya dije que no...-contesto directo.

-mmmm tu te lo pierdes querido...-dijo para luego marcharse.

-púdranse-dijo el peli-azul serio y enojado.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su hogar, saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entro... lo que no conto fue que su casa no estuviera tan sola, como esperaba...

-buenas tardes señor Kazemaru-dijo Shindou mientras se levantava.

-buenas...-dijo Kariya mientas se levantaba.

-parece que Ranmaru, no está solo...-dijo sonriendo-por cierto, como entraron?-pregunto.

-pues... –dijo Shindou.

_Hace unas horas estaba de lo más tranquilo en casa, cuando apareció Kariya para que yo le ayudara nuevamente de tutor; una media hora después de haber terminado unas tareas de Kariya, a este se le ocurrió "visitar a la chica"._

_-es un hombre Kariya...-dije suspirando._

_-claro que no! Es mujer! Quieres apostar?-dijo tan necio como siempre._

_-mmm que es lo que apuestas?-dije._

_-un beso de la doncella-contesto a lo que yo me sonroje-es HOMBRE!-trate de reconsiderar la oferta del menor._

_-pero vamos, tienes que admitir que siendo ELLA o él, es HERMOSA! o Hermoso... o lo que sea!-dijo confiado._

_-... acepto-dije decidido para luego estrechar mi mano con la del menor y luego irnos a casa de Kirino._

-solo queríamos visitar a Kirino-sempai-dijo Kariya-aunque hay algo que quisiera saber-susurro.

-ahhh! Miren la hora, tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba su celular-niños, me hacen el favor de cuidar a Ranmaru? Yo les avisare a Midorikawa y a Kidou que están aquí-dijo para luego dejar los medicamentos en la mesa y salir de regreso de la casa.

Salió de su hogar y camino muchas cuadras antes de llegar a su destino, vio la gran entrada del lujoso club; suspiro pesadamente y luego camino a la entrada.

-Kazemaru-sama!-saludo el guardia.

-hola Takashi-entro lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la barra para luego, escabullirse detrás de una puerta para poder cambiarse.

Minutos después salió con una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco negro sin mangas; un short de tela, negro y muy arriba de las rodillas; y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, destacando su cabellera suelta completamente y un poco desarreglada.

-oye Kaze-chan, me ayudas? Tengo que llevar estos pedidos, asi que atiende la barra-dijo un chico rubio, piel nívea, ojos color violeta, andaba vestido de manga larga blanca, chaqueta negra sin mangas, pantalón y los zapatos lustre negros.

-como digas Yuu-dijo para luego caminar a la barra.

_Estaba realmente cansado, me dolían mis pies por las zapatillas que me obligaban a usar, pero tenía que resistir, mañana era mi día libre, así que tenía que aguantar. Siendo el último día del año estaba más lleno que de costumbre; me repugnaba ver personas completamente ebrias, pero no podía hacer nada, sin mencionar las personas latosas que gritaban al ver una simple chica semi-desnuda bailar en un tubo... digo... eso para mí no tiene sentido alguno._

_Después de que la barra estuviera un poco reducida de clientes y acosadores, me puse a lavar los vasos y copas, cuando..._

-oye! Dame algo de beber- dijo una voz conocida.

-eh? Claro, enseguida-dejo de lavar una copa, se lavo las manos, se las seco en el delantal y se dio la vuelta; para mirar a su cliente, el cual se sorprendió al verlo.

-Kazemaru...-dijo sorprendido Endo.-trabajas aquí?-dijo atónito.

-...que es lo que desea de beber?-ignoro la pregunta del castaño.

-ahhh dame una cerveza-dijo captando el mensaje.

_Kazemaru aun me odia... –**dolor**- es seria el término que apuñala mi corazón, pero yo soy el único culpable; al haberme casado...-miro mi anillo de compromiso- es solo que temía el hecho de que la sociedad nos viera mal por ser un homosexual. Mi vida... desde que me case ha sido un total infierno, pero por ese simple miedo; tuve que aguantar muchas veces a una persona que pese que estaba enamorado de ella, pero resulto lo contrario. _

_Ahora Kazemaru me odiaba y me quería lejos, lo cual me dolía mucho... y todo por mi causa, desearía que hubiera sido tan valiente como mi amigos, para declararme a Ichirouta... pero eso ahora está muy lejos de mí... y encima de todo, Natsumi está embarazada. Adiós a toda esperanza._

-aquí esta su cerveza señor-dijo el peliazul mientras se la entregaba y luego le daba la espalda para seguir lavando.

-gracias-tomo la cerveza y le dio un sorbo mientras miraba al peliazul mientras lavaba, de pies a cabeza.

_Su cabellera estaba suelta, se veía tan suave y hermosa; ese chaleco negro le quedaba espectacular, ceñía perfectamente su cintura y cadera; estaba tan esbelto, aun el short me disgusto el corto... muy corto, demostraba las sensuales piernas de Ichirouta, sin mencionar las zapatillas._

_Era tan hermoso, aunque nunca me imagine que trabajaría en un lugar como este; de repente se fue y llego otro chico para servir en la barra._

_-de seguro ya se fue a casa-_pensé.

_Unos minutos después la música cambia de rápida a una tonada un poco más lenta pero sensual. Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían cuando notaron quien había entrado en escenario._

_Kazemaru estaba con prendas diminutas, mientras se las quitaba de forma lenta y excitante y al mismo tiempo bailaba en el tubo._

-oye... disculpa...-dijo Endo al cantinero de turno.

-si? En que te sirvo?-contesto.

-quería saber... que mas hacer aparte de bailar?-pregunto mientras señalaba a Kazemaru.

-pues te diré que Kaze-chan hace de todo...-dijo sonriendo- estas pensando utilizar sus servicios?-dijo divertido Yuu.

-pues... no! Solo preguntaba-dijo algo sonrojado.

_Con que de todo...-aun lo sigo mirando-supongo que la falta de dinero lo llevo a hacer eso... pero...aquí solo soy un cliente mas, no?-miro mi anillo- solo una vez-tomo mi anillo, me lo quito y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón- are todo lo que sea para hacerlo mio, aunque sea una vez y por muy poco tiempo._

Se termino toda la cerveza y se levanto cuando el baile de Kazemaru había terminado. Camino hasta una puerta negra, la empujo y vio diferentes habitaciones, camino hasta que encontró la puerta que instintivamente creyó que era la de Kazemaru; toco.

-entre-en efecto, se escucho la voz del peliazul. El castaño respiro hondo y entro. – Buenas noch...-se quedo atónito cuando cio a Endo.

-vengo a solicitar tus servicios-dijo serio mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta y luego caminaba hasta donde estaba Kazemaru. Este permanecía acostado en la cama.

-yo, no pienso hacerlo contigo...-dijo para luego levantarse.

-lo harás, porque yo quiero!-dijo para luego empujarlo sobre la cama y tomándolo de las manos, se quito su banda y con esta amarro las manos de Kazemaru al respaldo de la cama y luego se posiciono sobre él.

-que, crees que haces?! Suéltame ahora mismo!-dijo serio.

-te soltare, después de hacerte mío...-dijo para luego comenzar a lamer el cuello del peli-largo

-noo... suel-ta-me...-se retorcía.

-vamos, Ichi-chan, yo se que quieres...-dijo para luego meter su mano debajo de la prenda inferior de Kazemaru (un short de latex)

-QUE ME SUELTES DE DIGO!-dijo enojado mientras le pateaba en medio de las entrepiernas al castaño. Enseguida Endo retrocedió adolorido.

-por qué hiciste eso!-retorciéndose sobre la cama.

-como puedes...-dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar- eres un idiota, como te atreves a tratar de violarme...-trata de soltarse-

-que intentas decirme?-lo suelta.

-que crees?... que no ves que eres un casado! Un CASADO! Yo no me puedo interponer en eso...-dijo llorando.

-pero... Kazemaru... podemos comenzar de regreso... tu, yo Ranmaru y Tenma...-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no... como puedes decir eso! Natsumi está embarazada! Que no lo vez?! Estás loco!... no puedo interponerme entre tú y ella y ese pequeño... –mira hacia otro lado- perdiste tu oportunidad... y ya no hay más... desaparece de mi vista! Vete! TE ODIO!-dijo enfurecido mientras trata de contener sus lagrimas.

-Ichirouta...-dijo Endo mientras se levantaba y retrocedía.-ten...-le da un pañuelo.

-gracias-lo toma y se limpia.

-me retiro...-sale de la habitación lo más rápido.

-Mamoru...-abrazo una almohada y luego noto algo sobre la cama-dejo su anillo-lo mira por unos segundos y luego lo toma-que hare?-se quedo mirando por donde se fue el castaño.

_Estaba desconcertado, Endo había tratado... de... a mí?! Yo? Aun se acuerda de mi existencia? Pensé que lo había olvidado-me cambio de ropa, tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el bolsillo de mi camisa blanca.- el... pero... no puedo... no... no puedo interponerme...-_bajo la cabeza_. _

.

.

.

-que se supone que pasara ahora?-dijo Kariya.- Hiro-kun y Mido-chan están tardando-dijo impaciente.

-duérmete Kariya!-dijo Shindo enojado. Ya eran las 9 de la noche y los chicos después de cenar, se habían ido a "dormir"

-Masaki-kun, de seguro confiaron en dejarlo en casa de Kazemaru-kun-dijo Kirino mientras permanecía acostado en medio de la cama.

-pero y si no? Y si alguien se metió a la casa?! Y si Nagumo dejo la puerta abierta como la ultima vez?!.-decía perdiendo los estribos mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

-cálmate!-se sienta Shindo.

-Takuto-kun, Masaki-kun... no peleen por favor-se sienta también.

-no te preocupes Kirino... no estamos peleando, verdad Kariya?-dijo Shindo.

-sí... claro... Shindo...-dijo Kariya de brazos cruzados.

-me alegra-sonríe Kirino- aunque... quería preguntarles algo... enserio, por que vinieron a visitarme?-dijo serio mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima, gateaba y se ponía en pie frente a ellos.

-Kirino! Estas parado!-dijo Kariya.

-lo sé...-dijo serio- mis piernas responden desde la semana pasada; pero ese no es el punto...-se lleva las manos a la cintura.

-pues... Kariya quería preguntarme algo, y por eso vinimos-dijo Shindo.

-que es lo que quieres preguntarme?-cambio su modo de hablar, de uno frágil, suave y sumiso a uno fuerte y directo.

-bueno... pues, yo... tengo mis dudas acerca de tu genero... es todo-dijo avergonzado Kariya.

-...-se acerco al más bajo, tomo su mano y se la coloco en el pecho-plano verdad?!-serio.

-ahhhh Kirino... que te paso? Porque actúas así?-dijo Shindo.

-por que... ustedes son unos interesados! –dijo enojado-solo vienen aquí, para saber si soy mujer o hombre! Que pensaban? Que si era mujer me podrían ligar?! Pues se EQUIVOCARON!-dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

-fue muy mala idea...-suspiro Kariya.

-y que lo digas...-dijo Shindo-espero que para mañana se le haya pasado.

_Trataron de engañarme, creí que podía confiar en ellos, pero veo que NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE... lo cual me decepciona... mañana los sacare de la casa y le enseñare a Kazemaru-kun que puedo caminar, así ya no tendrá que gastar en mi y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos._

.

.

.

_Ya es media noche, y yo no he dormido nada, Natsumi se creyó el hecho que fui a tomar con Goenji y Hiroto; pero... aun no puedo olvidar lo que él me dijo... _**como puedes decir eso! Natsumi está embarazada! Que no lo vez?! Estás loco! **_Quizás estoy loco... loco por __él... _**perdiste****tu oportunidad... y ya no hay más... **_ni una sola más? Kazemaru... por favor... no me hagas esto... sé que cometí un error. Pero por favor... yo se que tu puedes perdonarme; se que aun me amas...-_toco el dedo donde esta mi anillo-_mi anillo! No está! Es impo... _–me levanto de la cama y voy a buscar en la ropa sucia mi pantalón, lo encuentro pero no el anillo- _lo perdi... mmm que importa, quizás sea mejor asi._

De repente, escucha el sonido de un celular; rápidamente Endo decide ocultarse en el baño.

-hola?-dice Natsumi adormitada mientras contesta y nota que Endo no está.

-_hola querida! Quería desearte una feliz año nuevo_-se escucho claramente en toda la habitación.

-ssshhh! Calla Endo puede venir en cualquier rato-dijo mientras siseaba.

-_hahahahaha... ok ok... y dime... como esta mi pequeño?_-dijo canturriando.

-mmm está muy bien...-sonrió de una forma maléfica mientras se tocaba el vientre.

_-no aguanto más estar a tu lado..._-dijo descaradamente.

-espera... cuando logre exprimirle a Endo todo lo que tiene, me iré contigo cariño...-dijo.

_-esperare paciente, querida; besos!_-después de eso colgó. Natsumi coloco su celular en la mesita de noche y se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas.

_Había sido un tonto, sea mujer me estaba engañando... no entiendo porque no quise escuchar antes.._.-dicho esto, Sali del baño; tome unas prendas, salí de cuarto, me cambie y salí de la casa.-_la desenmascare... y esta vez; no perderé a Ichirouta... otra vez..._

* * *

**Tori: bueno, eso es todo por hoy! hasta la otra! **

**Gil:... ****espero que les haya gustado!**


	3. Ahora no hay horizonte

_**Tori: SIIIIIIIIIIIII capitulo 3! **  
_

_**Gil: **__**Respuestas **_

_**.**_

_-Guest  
_**Gracias por leer :3 **

_-momochanx6  
_**Me alegro de que te haya fascinado el capitulo :3 y estoy feliz de que Kariya te haya hecho reír xD**

_-Ashery24  
_**n.n no te preocupes, se pondrá peor! xD quien sabe... mi cabeza y el tiempo diran**

_-Paucrazygilr  
_**Parece que te emociono el capitulo n.n me alegra mucho! Creo que todas pesamos lo mismo con Natsumi ¬.¬**

_._

_._

**Gracias por sus Reviews :3**

**Tori: Otro anuncio... he decidido desde esta capitulo en adelante. Quitar el "kun – san y sama"**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ahora no hay horizonte.**

Llego el primer día del año, y con este; los primeros rayos de sol, que se colaban por la ventana.

-mmm- abrió los ojos pesadamente-otro día mas...-miro el anillo sobre la mesita de noche y luego suspiro. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

_Demonios, me siento tan mal... me duele mucho la cabeza; a penas si puedo caminar. Lo último que recuerdo fue que después que Endo se fue llego un hombre el cual se comportaba extraño, pero de todos modos ignore eso y atendí a mi cliente... pero...-_se quita la ropa y abro el grifo de la bañera-_me siento tan incomodo... algo no está bien... creo que quizás debería de ir al hacerme un chequeo médico...-_me meto a la bañera-_por lo menos termino un año.._-suspiro-_ no quiero trabajar en ese horrible lugar...-_se sumergió, dejando sobresaliente desde su nariz para arriba y a la vez hacia burbujas-_renunciare... probare suerte en otro lado... medicina?... no, no quiero matar a alguien... creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé._

_._

_._

_._

_Esto es aburrido... Y TENGO FRIO! Porque me toca trabajar en año nuevo... no es justo...-_pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café- _esto fuera más sencillo si los criminales se dieran por descansar... pero no... que fastidio._

-patrullas 16, 38, 59 y 18 hay un 10 4 en la calle principal de la alameda-comenzó a sonar la radio.

-ok ok...-suspiro, mientras encendía la patrulla y comenzaba a andar.

.

.

.

-Que frio hace... –dijo Kazemaru mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. -iré a buscar un poco de pan-pensó mientras se colocaba los zapatos y salía de casa. Camino por un rato hasta cuando unas cuadras lejos de su casa algo le puso la piel de gallina.

_Pero que es esto?_-trata de correr para salir del problema-_como llegue a este tiroteo?!-_de la nada un pandillero lo intercepta y lo toma como rehén.

-Déjennos pasar o le volare la cabeza a esta chica!-dijo mientras tomaba a Kazemaru del cuello con su brazo y con su mano libre le apuntaba con una calibre en la cabeza.

En un instante la presencia de los noticieros se hizo notar mientras grababan a distancia lo que sucedía. Mientras que la policía trataba de persuadir al criminal.

-... Suéltalo enseguida!-ordeno Miyasaka.

-apártense! Ya dije! O la mato!-dijo insistente el hombre.

-... no soy mujer! AAAAAAHHHHGGGG!-Kazemaru enojado piso un pie del criminal, luego de salir de su agarre, le tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta quedando atrás de el mientras le aplicaba una llave; luego lo pateo y lo tiro contra el suelo y se sentó encima.

-Woooo Kazemaru!-se acerco Miyasaka para esposar al criminal.-eso fue fantástico!-dijo emocionado.

-naaa no fue nada-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-disculpe-llego un anciano a saludar-personas como usted son las que necesitamos-dijo sonriendo- que le parece si se une a la policía?-dijo.

-bueno... pues... Acepto-dijo decidido.

-bueno... Miyasaka! Llévalo a la central, dale un uniforme y ponlo en el sector de novatos, estará bajo tu cuidado-dijo en anciano.

-si Miyamoto-sama!-dijo serio.

_Es INCREIBLE! Kazemaru estaría bajo mi supervisión, estoy tan emocionado! _–mira al peli-azul-_ahora tengo que llevarlo._

_-ven sígueme-dije mientras caminaba a mi patrulla. Kazemaru me había seguido, se subió en el lado del copiloto y justo cuando me iba a subir, note que Endo me estaba mirando atónito. Sonreí de forma triunfadora a lo que el otro me miro con el seño fruncido, lo ignore y entre en la patrulla._

Condujo hasta llegar a la central, ahí le dio un uniforme **(les doy a escoger que se imaginen el uniforme xD) **luego lo llevo a un sector especial para cadetes.

-bien, este es tu lugar...-dijo Miyasaka.

-bueno...-enseguida se puso a ubicarse en el lugar.

Lo sorprendente es que en el primer día, y ya había pasado todos los exámenes; Conducción 10.00, disparo 99.95 y actividad física 10.00 de inmediato obtuvo el permiso para ser policía, y fue asignado como compañero de Miyasaka.

-Bueno, Kazemaru, me sigues sorprendiendo, creo que has roto record en pasar los exámenes-dijo sonriendo.-esto hay que celebrarlo!-dijo emocionado.

-Nooo... Miyasaka, no es para tanto-dijo avergonzado.

-vamos! Hay que celebrar tu logro! Yo invito!-dicho esto se puso en marcha con la patrulla.

.

.

.

_Era extraño que Kazemaru-kun no hubiera venido a despertarme, de seguro no está en casa...-_se levanta de la cama a buscar algo que comer-_espero que no me vea parado, le daría un infarto_-se ríe.

-Kirino... buenos días...-dijo Kariya.

-... buenos días-dijo serio-yo pensé que eras de los que dormían hasta el medio día...-lo miro.

-pues... aunque quiera hacerlo, no puedo; ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo poniéndose en la defensiva.

-mmmm ya veo... quieres comer?-dijo como si nada.

-ehhhh no-le ruge el estomago haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

-a mi me parece lo contrario, ven-bajo las escaleras.

-si...-lo siguió

.

.

.

-quieres huevos o cereal?-dijo serio.

-ahhh cereal está bien-dijo de una forma temerosa.

-bien, solo hay Nesquik-dijo mientras abría la refrigeradora y sacaba la botella de leche.

-ok, no hay problema-dijo.

-buenos días-apareció Shindo.

-buenos días-saludaron los dos en unisonó.

-ten-dijo Kirino mientras le entregaba el tazón con cereal.

-gracias...-lo toma-gracias por la comida-come en silencio.

-Kirino... aun sigues enojado?-dijo Shindo.

-pues... porque no te sientas y comes, mejor-atento Kirino serio.

-mmmm claro...-dijo un poco nerviosos mientras se sentaba.

_Tal parece Kirino aun sigue enojado_-suspiro-_lo mejor será irnos rápido, antes de que se enfurezca mas._

_-Kirino-dije serio-se que estuvo mal haber pensado eso de ti; pero por favor ya deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño-sentencie._

_-Shindo!-dijo Kariya sorprendido._

_-...-me miro serio y luego su mirada cambio a un de tristeza-todos me confunden con una chica... creo que debería cortarme el cabello-dijo deprimido._

_-no! No hagas eso! Su cabello es hermoso, no debería cortárselo; por personas que lo envidian-dijo Kariya de una forma tan respetuosa que hasta a mi me dio escalofríos._

_-enserio ?...-miro a Kariya y sonrió._

_-claro, no te lo cortes... ahora; desayunamos?-dije para cambiar de tema._

.

.

.

-Miyasaka, enserio no puedo; tengo que regresar a casa, para ver como esta Ranmaru, me preocupa mucho haberlo dejado.

-mmm, está bien, te iré a dejar a tu casa-giro en una cuadra hacia la derecha.

-gracias-musito mientras se encogía de hombros.

Diez minutos bastaron para que estuvieran frente a la casa de Kazemaru; este se bajo, despidió al rubio y camino hacia la puerta.

-Ranmaru?-entro Kazemaru a la casa en busca del pelirosa.

_Rayos! Kazemaru había llegado y no traje mi silla de ruedas; que are... que haré..._-mira hacia todos lados-_no quiero que Kazemaru me mire parado..._

-Kirino?-dijo Kariya mientras lo mira.

-si Kazemaru pregunta, estoy arriba y los mande a desayunar-dicho esto se escapa por la puerta trasera, corre alrededor de la casa, se sube a un árbol, trepa hasta llegar a una rama, se equilibra y se pone en pie, camina, salta y aterriza en el marco de su ventana. Luego de esto corrió y se acostó en la cama, se arropo y tomando un libro se puso a leer.

-Niños... y Ranmaru?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-arriba, el dijo que bajáramos a comer-dijo Shindo.

-HUJUM!-asintió Kariya.

-oooh bueno! Provecho-se fue.

_Que está intentando hacer Kirino? Porque Shindo lo mira de una forma que nunca antes había visto que mirara a otra persona? Porque me siento tan extraño? Y porque mi corazón late tan rápido cuando Kirino está junto a mi?... quiero saber... por qué? _

* * *

**Tori: bueno, eso es todo por hoy! hasta la otra! **

**Gil:... ****espero que les haya gustado!  
**

******Tori: de aqui en adelante se me hara mas dificil publicar, por la escuela... asi que sean pacientes U.U **

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Sayonara! ~**


End file.
